Heroes Strikers/Soundtrack
Heroes Strikers' Musics is from 3 Series & 1 TV Show, Featuring This Song of Original Game. Songs Note: a Many Song is a Ultimate Music Edition Only Original * 「THE STRIKERS IS COMING」by Nana Mizuki * 「Beliving Blue」by FLOW * Jumpin' to the space (Super Hero Generations Opening Song) * WIN THE BATTLE (Great Battle Full Blast Opening Song) * Keep the Faith (Great Battle Full Blast Ending Song) * EXTRICATION (Lost Heroes Opening Song) * Dead or TwinAlive (Heroes' VS Opening Song) Kamen Rider * Let's Go!! Rider Kick * Tatakae! Kamen Rider V3 * Set Up! Kamen Rider X * Amazon Rider Koko ni Ari * Kamen Rider Stronger no Uta * Otoko no Na wa Kamen Rider * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Dragon Road * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Theme of Shin * Hohoemi no Yukue * Just One Love * Kamen Rider Kuuga! * Kamen Rider AGITO * Kamen Rider AGITO ~24.7 Version~ * Alive A life * Justiφ's * ELEMENTS * Hajimari no Kimi e * NEXT LEVEL * Climax Jump - Liner Form * Break the Chain * Journey through the Decade * W-B-X ~W-Boiled Extreme~ * Anything Goes! * Switch On! * Life is SHOWTIME * JUST LIVE MORE * SURPRISE-DRIVE * Warera Omou, Yueni Warera Ari * Armour Zone * DIE SET DOWN * EXCITE * Be the One Ultraman * Ultraman Theme * Ultra Seven no Uta * Kaettekita Ultraman * Ultraman Ace * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Ultraman 80 * TAKE ME HIGHER * Ultraman Dyna * Ultraman Gaia! * Spirit * Eiyuu * Aoi Kajitsu * Ultraman Max * Ultraman Mebius * Theme of Zero * Susume! Ultraman Zero * Legend of Galaxy ~Ginga no Hasha~ * Eiyuu no Uta * Ultraman X * Orb no Inori * GEED no Akashi Gundam * Arashi no Naka de Kagayaite * Reach Out to the Sky Someday * The Winner * Men of Destiny * Fleet Battle * Slient Voice * Beyond the Time * Main Theme(Char's Counterattack) * UNICORN * RX-0 * Eternal Wind ~ Hohoemi wa Hikaru Kaze no Naka * Standup to the Victory * Don't Stop! Carry On! * RONALD REAGAN OTHER SIDE * Theme of Axis * Burning Combative Spirit ~ Overcoming A Terrible Fate * Promise Of Medium Each One Of Intense Fighting * WHITE REFLECTION * RESOLUTION * TURN A TURN * Ignited * Vestige * FINAL MISSION ~ QUANTUM BURST * AURORA * my Proud,my Play! * Nibun no Ichi * wimp * Han Pan Spirit * Cerulean * Just Fly Away * BLAZING * Futari no Mahō * Fighter Keroro Gunso * KERO! to MARCH * Return of the KERO! to MARCH * KERO! to MARCH (Platoon Ver.) * KERO! to MARCH (Morepeachsummershow Ver.) * KERO! to MARCH (2006 ver.) * National Irresponsible Era * I Want To Buy You Some Juice * Sunny Path * You-You-You * Stepping On And Kicking * What a Wonderful Saturday * HELLO DARWIN! ~Koukishin ON DEMAND~ * Burdenstar MARCH! Category:Music Category:Musics of Games Category:Soundtrack Category:Sub pages